Broken Crystal Soul
by Malale
Summary: Lo han destrozado... Lo han mutilado... Lo han asesinado. Shuichi Shindo ha tocado fondo... Y solo quiere hundir con él a quienes les han hecho esto. ¿Pero eso terminará de matar su alma? De como la gente se hunde para salir a flote... ¿o no?
1. Prólogo: Broken

_**Disclaimer: **Oh, no. "**Gravitation**" no es mío. Pueden dar gracias a ello._

**_Adevertencias:_** _Este fic está basado en el final del Megamix Panda. Si no lo has visto puede que no lo entiendas muy bien. También contiene lenguaje ofensivo (en mayor o menor grado) y seguramente más adelantes algunas escenas fuertes. Leer bajo su propio riesgo. ¡Ah, y otra cosa! Yo no he visto prácticamente nada del anime, así que me basaré exclusivamente en el manga. Creo que del manga al anime hay una gran diferencia. Si no entienden algo, diganmelo._

Prólogo: Broken.

Dos lágrimas cayeron por su rostro. Solo dos. La pantalla ya solo reflejaba nieve grisácea pero las imágenes que había visto se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta y una incesante y desagradable sensación en el estomago que iba a hacerlo vomitar. Asco. Sentía asco. Un profundo asco.

Jamás pensó que sentiría asco por el hombre que amaba. Aunque ya no sabía si lo amaba.

Se secó el ligero camino que habían dejado esas lágrimas por sus mejillas. Parpadeó una vez. Se dio cuenta de que su vista no estaba nublosa. Y supo que no iba a poder llorar más. Qué raro¿no? Él siempre había sido un llorón. ¿Por qué no podía llorar?

Se llevó una mano al pecho y supo la respuesta.

Estaba roto. Se había roto.

¿Y ahora que?

oOoOoOooOoOoOoO

El timbre sonó una vez. Nakano Hiroshi fue haciala puerta, preguntándose quien podría ser a esas horas de la noche. ¿Shuichi? Sí, él era el único que solía venir a verle tan tarde. Pero Shuichi nunca llamaba solo una vez. Él era impaciente y tocaba mínimo tres veces.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta ahí estaba su mejor amigo, Shindo Shuichi. Y Hiroshi sintió miedo.

-Shu… ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó temblando. Pero la pregunta sería que le pasaba a él. ¡Era Suichi, por Kami¿Por qué estaba tan asustado?

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí, Hiro?- Pidió con voz suave.

-Claro, Shu- Se apartó dejándole paso. Su amigo solo llevaba una mochila que reconoció enseguida. Era naranja chillón y se la había regalado él mismo por su cumpleaños. Y si Shuichi solo había traído esa mochila quería decir dos cosas: O solo pensaba quedarse esa noche o había salido con demasiada prisa como para hacer una maleta en condiciones.

Llevó al pequeño chico hasta el salón y lo sentó en el sofá. Parecía ido. Y no necesitaba ser un genio para saber quien estaría implicado.

-¿Qué pasa, Shu-chan?- Habló suavemente –¿Te has peleado con Yuki?

Negó con la cabeza. Miró para un lado y para el otro, como si intentara reconocer donde estaba. Volvió de nuevo la vista a su amigo y por primera vez desde que había llegado hizo contacto visual con él. Entonces Hiro comprendió su miedo. Los ojos de Shuichi no brillaban. Estaban como… muertos.

-Me da asco…- Susurró el cantante.

-¿Qué?

-Él… me da asco… No me he peleado con él, Hiro… No lo he visto desde que me fui a trabajar… Si lo veo… creo que vomitaré.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Shu? Cuéntamelo- Rogó el guitarrista angustiado. Ese no era su Shu, no se comportaba como solía hacerlo su amigo. No lloraba, ni gritaba. Decía que Yuki Eiri el daba asco. Shuichi nunca había hablado así de él. Y parecía tan desorientado, tan infinitamente triste. ¿Qué le habían hecho a su Shu?

-No sé si quiero que lo sepas, Hiro… Es tan… asqueroso.

-Shu, onegai- Volvió a rogar y una lágrima surcó su rostro.

-No te había visto llorar desde el instituto…- Susurró limpiándole la lágrima con una suavidad equiparable al del roce de una pluma –Cuando llegué a casa Yuki no estaba… Creo que tenía una reunión con su editora, quien sabe. En la puerta había un paquete para mí. Contenía un DVD casero… No sé quien me lo mandó… Quizás lo dejó él mismo, no me extrañaría mucho, le encanta hacerme sufrir, o puede que lo hiciera alguno de ellos aprovechando que no estábamos… El caso es que lo vi…

Shuichi se lo contó. Sin que le temblara la voz. Sin llorar. Con la mirada perdida.

Hiroshi se sintió muy triste por su amigo. Muy preocupado.

También sintió asco. Muchísimo asco.

-Oh, Shu- Murmuraba mientras lo abrazaba –Oh, Shu…

-Me he roto, Hiro. Me han destrozado.

Hiroshi lo sabía. Temía que esto pasara desde hace mucho. Antes de que Yuki Eiri apareciera su amigo era feliz. No conocía el amor, era verdad, pero ocupaba ese hueco con la música y nunca vio tristeza en sus ojos. Pero ese… puto chapero **1** solo se dedicó a hacerle daño. Porque solo sabía hacer daño.

Se había mantenido al margen. Él no era de ese tipo de personas que se metían y hostigaban sobre las decisiones de los demás. La vida de Shuichi era la vida de Shuichi y no tenía porqué meterse. Él era parte de su vida y lo único que podía hacer era apoyarle y darle consejo. Pero quizás se equivocó, quizás debería de haber alejado a ese tipo de su amigo, haberle protegido.

Lo había matado. Había matado a su Shu-chan. Lo que abrazaba era solo los pedazos de lo que antes fue la persona más alegre que había conocido.

Era como tirar piedras contra un cristal, una y otra vez. Al principio rebotan, pero luego van arañando la superficie hasta llegar a formar grietas y ya solo se necesita un fuerte golpe para que se caiga en pedazos. Y una vez roto, el cristal nunca queda igual.

-¿Y que vas a hacer, Shu?

-No lo sé… Pero sea lo que sea, quiero que sufra…- Hiro no necesitó verle los ojos para saber que se habían endurecido. Solo tenía que notar el matiz en su voz. Un matiz antes nunca escuchado.

-Hagas lo que hagas; decidas lo que decidas, te apoyaré.- Su voz y su mirada también se endurecieron. –Hagas lo que hagas… Hasta el final.

-Arigatou…

Con esa última palabra se selló un pacto. Y con esa palabra el antiguo Shuichi Shindo se enterró bajo los trozos de cristal de un alma destrozada.

oOoOoOooOoOoOoO

**1** **Chapero:** Bueno, no sé si ésta expresión es muy conocida. Es una forma despectiva de llamar a los hombres que se prostituyen con otros hombres. Creo que no es utilizada para referirse a los prostitutos en general (Que se acuesten también con mujeres). En realidad oí la expresión en una serie de policías y me gusto como sonaba. Alguien me dijo una vez que era sinónimo de proxeneta, pero creo que se equivocó. Al menos yo solo le doy el significado que he explicado.

_**N de A: **Quería hacer un fic de Gravi de este estilo desde hacia ya tiempo, pero no afianzaba al idea en mi cabeza. Un día por la red me encontré el Megamix Panda y fue el detonante para que la historia tomara forma por completo. Por desgracia, no lo he encontrado en otro idioma que no sea japonés (Si alguien lo tiene en ingles o en español le agradecería que me lo pasará o al menos me lo contara) así que todo se basa en la interpretación que yo le di a las imágenes. Si resulta que dicha interpretación es errónea pues… consideren este fic como un alterno del Megamix n.nUUU_

_Bien, para que se vayan haciendo una idea, porqué luego no quiero quejas y el que avisa no es traidor, yo DETESTO a Yuki Eiri Malale esquiva los ataques de las fans de Yuki por su blasfemia pero como soy el ser más retorcido que existe (recuérdenlo para más adelante, por cierto :**Evil** **Smile**:) adoro la pareja Yuki&Shu. "Ahh, bueno ya nos quedamos más tranquilos" Pensaran. ¡Error! No se esperen que esto sea una historia donde las cosas se arreglan fácilmente… No voy a decir más, pero habrá muchas conductas disociativas, enfermas y mucho angst. (Al menos lo intentaré, que lo consiga con mi mediocre talento es otra cosa ¬¬UUUU) Yo estoy avisando…_

_¡Eso sí, si les gustan todas esas cosas juro que me esforzaré para que lean algo decente! Me siento muy inspirada para esta historia, pero no prometo actualizar pronto por que los que me conocen saben que mi "querida inspiración" va y viene como el viento y que además, la universidad apenas me deja respirar U.U_

_Termina por presentarse en el fandom de Gravitation Malale, La Retorcida XDD ¡Jya ne!_


	2. Capítulo 1: Shuichi Lets Go

_**Disclaimer: **Oh, no. "**Gravitation**" no es mío. Pueden dar gracias a ello._

**_Advertencias:_** _Ya empezamos con el lenguaje vulgar (Bueno, para mí no es la gran cosa, pero es que tengo la boca de un camionero XDD) Por cierto, la pag me comió parte del summary, así que lo pongo aquí: Yuki&Shu (Que no es lo mismo que Yuki/Shu) y más adelante puede que Hiro/Suguru._

**Capítulo 1: Shuichi lets go.**

Cuando la noche anterior había llegado a casa se sorprendió de no ver al baka. Todo estaba en silencio y en orden. Las luces apagadas, todo recogido… Parecía como si no hubiera llegado, pero ya era tarde.

Intentó no preocuparse, pero era difícil. Cuando iba a llegar a deshora del trabajo solía llamarlo o dejarle un mensaje en el contestador. Se concentró en su trabajo pero cuando llegó la hora de dormir y Shuichi no había llegado aun se inquietó y molestó.

¿Dónde estaba ese estúpido criajo? Se iba a enterar cuando volviera.

* * *

Dos pasos y llegó a la puerta. Sacó las llaves mientras recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Hiro. 

_-Déjame acompañarte._

_-No, voy a hacerlo solo. _

_-¡Pero Shu…!_

_-Hiro, tú ve a N-G y cuéntales la decisión a Suguru, K, Sakano y todos los demás. Yo haré esto. Nos encontraremos en cuanto termine de recoger mis cosas. _

Metió la llave en la cerradura y giró. Con tranquilidad abrió la puerta. Atravesó el umbral en silencio. Ya no mas "¡Tadaima, Yuki!" Nunca más.

Con silencio fue al cuarto. Ya no lo llamaba "su cuarto". ¿Para que? Seguramente cuando él no estaba allí esa puta rubia que lo había pisoteado durante más de dos años se había revolcado con cuanto bicho viviente que se le cruzara sin remordimiento de pensar que se los follaba en una cama que compartía.

Cogió una maleta y empezó a llenarla con ropa y demás objetos personales. Cuando recogió todo lo del cuarto se fue a la cocina. No iba a dejarle nada suyo, ni una mísera taza.

Lo hacía de forma rápida y silenciosa como un fantasma. Su teclado, su sintetizador y demás aparatos electrónicos que usaba para componer eran un problema para cargar, pero no le importaba. Ya vería como lo sacaba todo de una vez.

Fue cuando iba dejando las cosas en la puerta poco a poco cuando Yuki notó por fin su presencia. Ya había dejado su última caja y volvía al salón cuando el rubio salió de su estudio. Tan concentrado había estado en su trabajo que no había sentido nada.

-¿Cuándo has llegado, baka?- Preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Shuichi mantuvo una expresión indiferente y se dirigió hacia el DVD.

-Hace unas dos horas.

-¿Donde has pasado la noche¡Y mírame cuando te hablo, baka!

-¿Qué te mire?- Shuichi se giró y sus orbes violetas se posaron en los del escritor. –Creo que ya te he visto demasiado. Y me cuesta cada vez más hacerlo sin que me entren arcadas.

-¿Qu-Qué¡Pero que demonios…!

-Contestando a tu pregunta.- Interrumpió el chico –He estado en el departamento de Hiro. Voy a vivir ahí durante un tiempo. Mucho tiempo.

-¡Qué¡Baka, se puede saber que te pasa!

-¿Qué me pasa?- La mirada violeta se ensombreció aun más. Shuichi cogió el mando del DVD y le dio a "play" de espaldas a la tele. Las imágenes y los sonidos hicieron que el escritor se quedara lívido. Terror se reflejaban en sus ojos. Shu no podía haber visto eso. ¡Oh, no podía haberlo visto, por favor!

El más pequeño paró las imágenes. Al fin y al cabo le sentaban tan mal como a él. Cruzó los brazos y le miró.

-¿Te parece suficiente lo que me pasa?- Escupió con veneno.

Se quedó callado. ¿Qué podía decir¿Disculparse? No iba con él. Además¿por donde empezar? Shuichi se agachó y sacó el CD que presentaba sus relaciones incestuosas y de adulterio.

-Esto me lo quedo.- Dijo mostrándoselo unos instantes antes de guardárselo en un bolsillo –Me servirá para mucho. Y así tengo algo que me recuerde que he sido la puta de una puta.

-¡No me hables así, mocoso!

-¿Te duele la verdad, Eiri!- Rugió con fuerza y desprecio. El Shuichi que tenía delante nunca había sido visto por Yuki. En realidad nunca había sido visto así por nadie -Fuiste la puta de Yuki Kitazawa. Eres la puta de Seguchi. Hasta eres la puta de Tatsuha, pero teniendo en cuenta lo calientapollas que es tu hermano no es que fuese algo difícil. Y tenías el culo tan hecho polvo que te buscaste uno al que coger. Uno fácil y que te quisiera mucho para que te soportara. Porque eres tan despreciable que casi nadie te soporta. Y muy pocos te quieren.

-¡Cállate, Shuichi!

-¡No te atrevas a ordenarme nada¡Te desprecio, Uesugi Eiri¡Lo que más deseo en este mundo es que sufras hasta el día en que te mueras!- Se llevó una mano al pecho –Lo lograste. Me lo destrozaste. Y voy a asegurarme de que te arrepientas de ello.

Yuki avanzó hasta el pelirrosa y lo agarró por los brazos, zarandeándolo.

-¡Te crees que puedes hacerme algo, criajo¡Qué vas a hacerme, si eres tan valiente!

Shuichi le pateó la entrepierna con fuerza para librarse de su agarré y con una gran furia le asentó un puñetazo que lo tiró al suelo. A pesar de ser pequeño y canijo Shuichi era lo suficientemente fuerte para eso. Yuki estaba sorprendido, mirando al que fue su amante desde su nueva posición mientras se sujetaba la sangrante nariz.

-Cualquier persona al menos pediría perdón, pero tú no. Eres demasiado orgulloso, demasiado frío y demasiado bastardo para hacerlo. Kitazawa tuvo que venderte para volverte así. Tú has tenido que hacerme esto para volverme así. No quiero volver a verte. El antiguo Shuichi Shindo se entregó a ti, te quiso a ti y solo estuvo contigo. Ahora voy a ser la puta de todos y todas que quieran follarme, _Yuki_. Voy a ser la puta de todo Japón, menos tuya. Si amándote logré que vomitaras sangre, imagínate lo que puedo conseguir odiándote.

Se giró y se fue por la puerta, sin dar un portazo. Y la casa se volvió terriblemente fría. Yuki lo notó. No había nada. No quedaba nada. Se llevó las manos a la cara y tiró de su pelo con fuerza.

¿Por qué¿Por qué había tenido que pasar?

Y una voz contesto en su cabeza: _Porqué eres despreciable_.

* * *

-Where is Shuichi!- Le gritó K a Hiro nada más llegar, pistola en mano. –¡Vais atrasados! 

-Vendrá unas horas más tarde. Tiene cosas que hacer.- Contestó lacónicamente.

-WHAT¡Eso no es aceptable!

-K, deja de joder- Pidió con un murmullo cansado el castaño rojizo lanzándole una fría mirada. En otras circunstancias se habría ganado un balazo, pero el americano notó que algo pasaba. Algo no muy bueno.

-¡Pero debemos empezar con las canciones del nuevo disco!- Se alarmó Fujisaki.

-No te preocupes, Suguru. No va a haber nuevo disco.

-¡QUÉ!

-Shuichi y yo dejamos N-G.- Declaró el guitarrista. Estaba agotado y se sentó en el sofá como si nunca hubiera descansado ante. Su mejor amigo y él habían hablado hasta el amanecer decidiendo que iban a hacer.

-¿Por qué!- Gritó Sakano al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Son asuntos de Shuichi. Él va a dejar N-G y yo con él. Fujisaki…- Hiro volvió la cabeza hacía el más pequeño. –Shu y yo queremos que te vengas con nosotros, porque te consideramos componente de Bad Luck y no sería lo mismo tocar sin ti, pero respetaremos lo que decidas.

Suguru aguantó la respiración unos segundos. Seguramente Hiroshi no sabía cuanto significaba eso para él. Muchas veces se sentía como que no formaba parte del grupo, que solo era un acoplado impuesto por Touma al que tenían que soportar sin pena ni gloria. Detrás de su fachada Suguru era un niño un tanto inseguro, no de sus habilidades, pero si en su capacidad de integración. Y ahora le hacían ver que contaban con él en las decisiones y además le ofrecían la oportunidad que siempre quiso: Alejarse de la sombra de Touma Seguchi.

Controlando su voz para que no se notara las emociones que lo invadían, contesto.

-Estoy con ustedes. Si vosotros os vais, yo también.

-Me alegra oír eso- Hiro sonrió muy levemente por primera vez en toda la mañana, pero el gesto le duró muy poco. Luego se volvió hacía K y un muy nervioso y angustiado Sakano. –Os digo lo mismo que a Suguru. Estaremos encantados si decidís venir con nosotros, pero será vuestra decisión.

-¿No os parece muy egoísta tomar decisiones que nos incumben tan a la ligera y sin consultarnos?- Reprendió K cruzándose de brazos. –Y sin darnos los motivos, además.

-Ya te lo he dicho, K. Son asuntos de Shuichi. Y lo siento mucho si te viene mal pero, a diferencia de lo que sueles hacer tú, no te estamos poniendo una pistola en la cabeza para que elijas.

-No le hables a tu manager así, Hiro-kun.

-¿Sigues siendo mi manager?

-Of course! No os puedo dejar en la estacada. No saldríais adelante sin mí- Contestó moviendo la cabeza levemente, como si no pudiera creer la estupidez de la pregunta formulada.

-¿Y tú, Sakano-san?

-Nakano-san¿estáis decididos a esto?

-Sí.

-Yo… lo siento… Pero yo trabajo en N-G.

Hiro cerró los ojos con un poco de tristeza y echó la cabeza para atrás apoyándola en el respaldo del sofá.

-Me imaginaba que dirías eso. Te vamos a echar de menos, Sakano-san. Fuiste tú el que confió en nosotros antes que nadie. Arigatou.

-Ojala no fuera así. ¿No estáis contentos de cómo os ha tratado N-G?

-Lo he dicho y lo repito. Son asuntos de Shuichi. Asuntos personales. Nada tiene que ver con N-G en si misma. Simplemente no quiere seguir aquí.

-Pero os olvidáis de una cosa. Habéis firmado un contrato con la empresa y no sé si el señor presidente esté dispuesto a rescindirlo.

-Ya habíamos pensado en esa posibilidad. Habla con Seguchi, Sakano-san. Díselo. Y si no nos deja irnos entonces Shuichi se encargará.

-¿Shuichi¿Y como va a hacerlo Shuichi?- Preguntó extrañado K.

-Eso es cosa de él.

* * *

Después de salir del que fue su apartamento, llamó a un taxi y transportó todas sus pertenencias al departamento de Hiro, pero no tenía tiempo de acomodarlas. Shuichi tenía que encargarse de unas cuantas cosas antes y se puso manos a la obra. 

Cuando terminó esos asuntos marcó en número de móvil de su amigo camino de N-G.

-Moshi moshi- Escuchó la voz ligeramente distorsionada por el aparato, pero reconocible, de Hiroshi.

-Soy yo. ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

-Fujisaki y K se vienen con nosotros. Sakano, tal y como sospechábamos, no va dejar N-G. Ha hablado con Seguchi de nuestra decisión. Han estado un buen rato, hace nada que acaba de volver. Dice que no ha logrado convencerlo, que debemos mínimo gravar el nuevo disco estipulado. Aunque ha conseguido que acepte hablar contigo.

-Está bien. Estaré ahí en diez minutos. Ya lo tengo todo listo.

-Shu… Sabes que Seguchi no se anda por las ramas y lo cruel que puede ser. Ten cuidado.

-Nadie mejor que yo conoce la crueldad del Puto Amo del Universo, Hiro. Pero ese tampoco me conoce a mí. Jya ne.

Colgó el aparato.

Era hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa. A partir de ahora, ni el Puto Amo del Universo iba a pisotear a Shindo Shuichi.

Al poco tiempo atravesó las puertas de N-G sin mirar a los lados. Se dirigió al despacho de Touma sin vacilar. Llamó y esperó el permiso para entrar.

La educación ante todo. Así es como deben tratarse dos enemigos encarnizados. Educadamente, mientras se pegan puñaladas por la espalda.

-Shindo-san, siéntese- Con su habitual sonrisa Seguchi le señaló una silla. Shuichi se preguntó como es que nunca antes había notado lo falsa que era esa sonrisa ni lo despiadados que eran esos ojos. Había sido un completo imbécil por no ver lo que tenía a su alrededor, pero ya no. Nunca más le volvería a pasar.

Sin inmutar su expresión totalmente neutra, Shuichi tomó asiento bajo la escrutiñadora mirada del mayor. Era increíble el cambio, pensó. No se imaginó que pudiera tornarse así. Tenía ganas de ver de lo que era capaz este nuevo Shindo; cuanto podía aguantar antes de hundirse por completo.

-Quiero que rescinda el contrato que N-G tiene con Bad Luck, Seguchi-san.

-Siempre tan directo, Shindo-san. Pero me temo que no puedo concederle lo que me pide.

-Le aseguro que será mejor para todos. No tengo ganas de contratar un montón de abogados que inutilicen ese contrato.

-Shindo-san, no me valen sus amenazas. Le aseguro que si Bad Luck deja N-G antes de cumplir con las condiciones del contrato me encargare de que ninguna discográfica los contrate.

-Seguchi-san, Bad Luck ya no es una panda de novatos que estaban empezando. Las discográficas se lo pensaran dos veces antes de hacerle caso. Con nosotros se puede ganar mucho dinero. Además, no le conviene ponernos trabas.

-¿Y porque no me conviene?- Preguntó sin perder la sonrisa. Ese niño, pensara lo que pensara, no tenía la sartén por el mango.

-Es realmente retorcido y rencoroso¿ne?- Comentó Shuichi dando un brusco giro a la conversación. Touma parpadeó sorprendido por el cambio. –Verá, he estado pensando y solo se me ocurrieron dos nombres para quien me dejará esto- Shuichi sacó de su bolsillo el DVD que se había traído de casa del escritor. -¿Lo reconoce? Sale mucho en él. De los tres que participan, descarté a Tatsuha. A él ni le iba ni le venía que yo lo viera. Tatsuha no hace nada que no le reporte un beneficio, teniendo en cuenta que el considera beneficio meterla en caliente todo lo que pueda y más. Eiri podría haberlo hecho en uno de sus retorcidos juegos para fastidiarme que tan feliz le hacen, pero se puso lívido cuando se lo enseñé, por lo que también lo descarté. Así que solo quedas tú. Lo mandaste esperando el momento justo, asegurándote de que sería yo el que lo viera. Un detalle encantador.

-Oh, Shindo-san¿le duele ver que tan poco es en la vida de Eiri?- Seguchi cambió su sonrisa afable e hipócrita por una despiadada y mucho más acorde con su persona.

-Claro que sí, Seguchi-san- Dijo tranquilamente imitándolo en la sonrisa, que le dio un aspecto un tanto macabro. –A nadie le hace gracia ver que ha estado desperdiciando su vida con un chapero como Yuki Eiri.

La sonrisa de Seguchi desapareció y sin ella su rostro se tornaba en uno mucho más peligroso.

-Mide tus palabras, Shindo.

-Y usted no interrumpa a las personas, Seguchi-_san_. Yo no había terminado de hablar. Por donde iba… ¡Ah, sí! Usted se tomó todas estas molestias por celos. Por mucho que Eiri deje follarselo él siempre volvía conmigo. Aunque es por el simple hecho de que le gusta ir arriba de vez en cuando, Seguchi-san. No debería de tomárselo tan a pecho. Dejó esto…- Volvió a mostrar el CD -… simplemente para dañarme y para intentar marcar territorio. Muy patético, debo añadir. Y seguramente fue una idea un tanto impulsiva, por que no ha visto cuantas cosas podían salirle mal.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Oh, vamos, Seguchi-san, entiéndame. De verdad cree que quiero trabajar para el amante de la persona que he amado. Para alguien que me ha hecho tanto daño. El asco que su presencia me provoca solo es equiparable al odio que le tengo. Así que sea bueno por una vez en su vida y deje que Bad Luck se vaya a otra discográfica. Usted me odia también, así no nos tendremos que soportar y podremos hacernos daño a distancia. Mucho más cómodo¿no?

-No me apetece. Bad Luck da muchos beneficios.

-Pues haberlo pensado antes de hacer todo esto, cabrón- El tono afable de Shuichi desapareció para ser remplazado por uno tan cortante que haría temblar a una banda de yakuzas. –Yo no le estoy pidiendo su permiso para dejar N-G. Bad Luck se marcha hoy mismo de aquí, y le advierto que si nos pone una sola pega, una sola traba¡que demonios! simplemente si me hace molestar, me voy a encargar personalmente.

-Me gustaría verlo.

-Oh, lo hará. He hecho copias de esta maravilla de cinta casera y las he mandado a diferentes lugares especializados en la "entrega de paquetes". Solamente tengo que hacer una llamada o que la haga otra persona por mí, y no quedara persona en Japón que no vea por la tele las "relaciones fraternarles" que mantienen los integrantes de la familia Uesugi. N-G se irá a la mierda. Eiri perderá toda su fama de escritor, ya que dudo que acostarse con tu cuñado y tu propio hermano sea un atributo bien visto por las lectoras de novelas románticas. Y, quien sabe, con un poco de suerte el patriarca de la familia Uesugi se muera de un infarto.

-No te atreverías a hacerlo, Shindo. Eres demasiado bueno.- Refutó el rubio, pero ya no tenía ninguna gana de sonreír. Estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso.

-_Era_ demasiado bueno, Seguchi-san. Pero ahora soy todo un monstruo.- Sonrió con autentica delicia.

-Te crees que puedes mantenerte a flote alejándote, Shindo. Pero te aseguro de que vas a tocar fondo.

Shuichi se puso de pie bruscamente y agarró a Touma por las solapas de su chaqueta, acercando su rostro al suyo.

-No lo entiendes, gilipollas. _Este_ es mi fondo. Yo no puedo hundirme más. Esto es lo que habéis conseguido. Estoy intentando ser un buen chico, me estoy conteniendo para no haceros llorar sangre. No me provoques aun más, Seguchi, no tientes más a la suerte.

Volvió a dejarlo con rudeza en la silla.

-Anula el contrato si no quieres hundir aun más a Eiri y a N-G. Me parece que ya la has jodido bastante.

-No te entiendo- Masculló mirándolo furioso. Al final Shindo no era tan manejable como pensó. Y lamentablemente, tenía la sartén por el mango.

-Si Yuki estaba conmigo era porque le daba algo que nadie, absolutamente nadie le daba. Ahora eso a muerto y Yuki ya no lo tendrá. Va a sufrir mucho, Touma, y me alegro por ello. Porqué el muy bastardo se lo merece y porque has sido tú el que se lo ha provocado.

Y con la última y más despiadada sonrisa, deleitándose del efecto que sus palabras causaron, Shuichi se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió y se giró para ver al presidente por última vez.

-Quiero el asunto del contrato arreglado antes de que termine el día. Y te recuerdo que Fujisaki, Hiro y K se viene con nosotros. No me cabrees más de lo que estoy y no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir, por que si le pasa algo a quien sea, incluida la mujer que me vende el periódico cada día, y sospecho que has sido tú…- Los ojos de Shuichi brillaron peligrosamente mientras susurraba de manera casi imperceptible, solo lo suficiente para que el rubio le oyera.-No solo el video será visto en todo Japón. No me conformaré con eso. Te mataré.

Y salió del despacho tranquilamente, dejando al Puto Amo del Universo sentado en su silla, comprendiendo que no todo lo que se hace se puede controlar. Que cada acción tiene una reacción equivalente opuesta. Y que Shindo Shuichi había resultado ser una.

* * *

**_N de A:_** _Creo que esté es el mejor capítulo por el momento. Los siguientes no me han quedado tan bien, voy a tener que revisarlos mucho. En general estoy contenta de cómo me ha quedado aunque no sea la gran maravilla. Aunque debería ser más mala con Yuki…_

_¡Mil gracias por los reviews! Me ha sorprendido ver que a la gente que le cae bien Yuki les guste el fic XDD. Gracias a **shushlina** (Cuando una amiga y yo formemos el club Anti-Yuki te pienso llamar XD Lo de actualizar pronto... Me vas a odiar n.nUU); **Anniky** (Ya está aquí el siguiente cap. Espero tus opiniones ;D); **DarkLady-Ira** (¡A Kumagoro noo, comete a quien sea menos a Kumagoro! TOT ¿Me creo Ryuichi o qué? XDD me encantó tu frase y tu revi);**Raven Youkai** (Ante todo que te quede claro que no molestas. Mi favorito por una milésima en realidad es K (Me parezco a él XDD) y luego Shu. Y por la cola Yuki es el tercero también, después de Aizawa y Touma. Hiro es un santo y un amor y por eso es mi nene number three XDD); **Whithered** (Desgraciadamente, ya vi el Yuki de anime, que me cae muchísimo peor ¡ES UN PALO! Una fregona daría más emotividad. ¡Sí, soy de las tuyas y a mucha honra! Opino lo mismo sobre los remixes, si no fueran por el toque humoristico que tienen los vería cruelesy hasta malsanos. El amor meloso no es lo mío, cuando lo hago suele ser por encargo XDD); **Diora Whiten** (¡Gracias por las pags! Aunque no pude ver el "Panda" por que justo cuando entré el administrador lo había borrado todo para subirlo de nuevo U.U Lástima, veré si no tarda en subirlo.); **tonkspotter400** (Je, me alegra de que seas de la opinión que Shu no es un saco de boxeo para el rubio por muy bien que te caiga. Aunque aguante ha tenido el pobrecito mío)_

_Me han animado a intentar hacerlo mejor (A ver si Profu, mi inspiración, colabora un poco ¬¬) Por cierto, como he puesto arriba, no va a haber Hiro/Shu ¡Y no es porque no me parezcan una pareja bonita! (Creo que si me pongo podría hacerlo) Pero prefiero el Hiro/Suguru. Además, el amor entre amigos puede ser igual de bonito que el amor de pareja (Y mucho más resistente y leal en mí opinión)_

_¡Jya ne!_


	3. Capítulo 2: Down, Down, Down!

_**Disclaimer: **Oh, no. "**Gravitation**" no es mío. Pueden dar gracias a ello._

**_Agradecimientos:_** _A Karol, of course. Me lo corrigió hace ya varias semanas pero he estado muy liada para publicar n.nUUU_

**_Advertencias:_** _Mismas que en el capítulo anterior. Además de spoliers de los tomos 11 al 13 del manga. _

**Capítulo 2: Down, Down, Down!**

Si no fuera por el cansancio Shuichi habría disfrutado un poco más de su victoria sobre Seguchi. Pero llevaba más de veinticuatro horas sin dormir y la última vez que había comido había sido la tarde anterior, por lo que no se sentía con fuerzas para vanagloriarse.

Y claro, la intensa sensación de nauseas no ayudaba. Ojala hubiera podido vomitar, pero aunque tenía arcadas y había ido un par de veces al baño su garganta no expulsaba nada. Y su cuerpo se sentía fatal por eso. Quizás si vomitara se le fuera la sensación…

A punto de salir de N-G vio a Hiro y los demás, que lo miraban esperando noticias nuevas.

-Bad Luck se va hoy de aquí. K, encárgate de todo. Hiro, yo me voy a casa.

-Voy contigo, Shu- Dijo el otro.

-¿Cómo has logrado convencer a Touma?- Preguntó Suguru sorprendido.

-Cosas mías. Sakano…- Shuichi miró a su ex-productor y sonrió levemente, como un reflejo de sus sonrisas anteriores, francas y bonitas, pero que parecía costarle mucho mantener. –Te voy a echar de menos. Cuídate. Y no te dejes enredar por nadie de aquí- Terminó de forma seria mientras le estrechaba la mano al hombre. –Ya nos veremos.

Hiro y Shuichi se alejaron hacía el aparcamiento, dejando a sus tres amigos preguntándose que demonios le había pasado a Shindo para semejante cambio. Parecía simplemente devastado.

Con cada paso que daban Shuichi se sentía agotado y a pocos metros de la moto de su amigo se inclinó bruscamente hacia delante, escupiendo bilis amarillenta entre arcadas. Hiroshi rápidamente lo agarró con un abrazo, dejando que el ataque de su amigo pasara intentando reconfortarlo. El pelirrosa se incorporó apoyando la espalda en el cuerpo del de pelo rojizo.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí… Lo necesitaba.

-No tenías nada en el estomago para echar. Anda, vamos a comer algo.

Shuichi negó.

-Vamos a dormir. Necesito dormir y tú también.

-Esta bien.- Accedió. –Pero si me prometes que en cuanto despiertes comerás algo.

-Prometido.

Hiro entonces se atrevió a soltarlo. Se montaron en la moto y Shuici se agarró a él y no se movió. El guitarrista recordó con tristeza como antes montar en moto con Shuichi era un deporte de alto riesgo porqué no se estaba quieto nunca.

"No entiendo como se puede disfrutar haciéndole tanto daño a alguien. Pero ojala os pudráis en el infierno por lo que le habéis hecho. Y espero ayudar a conseguirlo"- Pensó con muchísimo odio mientras arrancaban para ir al departamento.

* * *

-¡Se puede saber por qué coño has hecho eso!- Le gritaba Eiri al auricular del teléfono -

¿Por que le mandaste el maldito video a Shuichi!

-¡Ya te he dicho que yo no he sido, hermano!- Contestó Tatsuha –Piensa un poco, para que leches querría yo que Shuichi lo viera.

-¡Porqué eres un maldito bastardo sádico!

-Mira, aniki, si mandándole ese video a Shuichi hubiera conseguido algo, no sé, como acostarme con él, no tengas ninguna duda de que lo hubiera hecho. Pero no ganaba nada haciéndolo, es más, dudo que quiera acercarse a mí por voluntad propia…- Suspiró como si lamentara un pequeño contratiempo. –Además, para que montas tanto escándalo… Si Shu-chan se ha enfadado ya se le pasará.

-¡No tienes ni idea, imbécil! No se le va a "pasar". TÚ no le viste.

-¡Bueno, y a mí que!- Tatsuha estaba ya harto de un problema que no era el suyo. –Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que nos llamó. Haberlo pensado antes, hermanito.

-¡Shuichi no tenía que haberse enterado!

-¡Y yo no se lo dije así que deja de molestarme¡Si tanto te importa que te haya dejado ese niño no haber hecho nada para que lo hiciera¡Ya eres mayorcito, apechuga con tus problemas!

-¡Muérete, Tatsuha!- Gritó Yuki antes de colgar con violencia el aparato y lanzarlo al sofá. -¡Púdrete! - volvió a gritar una vez más, canalizando toda su rabia interior hacía el teléfono y de paso a su ''queridísimo'' hermano.

Comenzó a pasearse por el cuarto como un león enjaulado, rumiando las palabras de Tatsuha.

Sí, lo había hecho. Lo había hecho por una razón que no entendía. O no quería entenderla.

Lo había hecho por patético. Porqué en el fondo le gustaba revolcarse en su propia mierda. Siempre miraba a todo el mundo por encima, como si no fueran suficientes para llegar a él. Pero a veces quería sentirse por debajo; sentirse utilizado… Porqué eso le recordaba mucho a como lo trataba Kitazawa. Su sensei lo manejaba, lo hacía sentirse inferior y dependiente. También lo dañaba haciendo que lo amara.

"_Tú no quieres borrarme_" Le había dicho una vez Yoshiki **1** actuando como su hermano.

Y era verdad. La única verdad que se reconocía a si mismo, porque era demasiado cobarde para admitir cualquier otra verdad sobre su pasado, su presente, o el futuro que le esperaba.

Las únicas personas que sabían como recordarle todo eso eran Touma y Tatsuha. El sádico de su hermano y el desequilibrado de su cuñado. Era un simple juego, donde cada uno tomaba los roles que quería representar y luego volvían a la realidad como si nada hubiera pasado

Una forma de desahogarse.

Shuichi jamás hubiese logrado hacerle sentirse así. Aunque le daba mucho, no podía satisfacerlo en ese aspecto. Shuichi no era tan retorcido. No estaba tan _enfermo_…

Por eso lo había hecho…

Y tenía consecuencias.

No quería ver esas consecuencias.

Shuichi lo había dejado… Shuichi lo odiaba…

Se llevó un cigarrillo con premura a la boca y lo encendió con manos temblorosas. No podía estarse quieto, seguía dando vueltas por todo el salón.

Sí, el criajo se había ido. ¿Y qué? No lo necesitaba.

_¿Y cuando no necesitas a alguien destrozas tu casa en un ataque de ira porqué se ha ido?_

Se terminó el cigarrillo en dos caladas y encendió otro. Ojala Shuichi nunca hubiera recibido ese DVD.

_Las cosas no se hacen pensando en que quizás se descubrirán. Las cosas no se hacen porqué no se quiere dañar a los demás._

Le había hecho daño a Shuichi…

Había… matado a Shuichi…

El pensamiento lo horrorizó. El Shuichi que le había gritado y golpeado no era su Shuichi. Su Shuichi se había… muerto… Para ser remplazado por otro Shuichi. Uno que se parecía terriblemente a él. Uno retorcido y… _enfermo_.

Yuki corrió hacia el baño para vomitar.

_Lo había vuelto a hacer. Volvía a ser un asesino…_

Pero está vez él no tenía toda la culpa. ¿Quién había hecho que esa cinta llegara a manos de Shuichi? Si no había sido Tatsuha…

Touma.

Eiri volvió a coger el teléfono. Sonó tres veces antes de que lo cogieran. Reconoció la voz. Solo dijo tres palabras

-¡Te odio, Touma!

Y colgó estampando el aparato contra el suelo; haciéndolo pedazos.

* * *

Shuichi abrió los ojos de golpe. Había tenido una pesadilla. Aunque quizás no podía llamar como tal lo que había soñado, ya que era lo que había visto el otro día. Las pesadillas no eran reales y eso sí.

Levantándose como si no hubiera descansado nada y con todo el cuerpo agarrotado miró el reloj. Había dormido menos de cinco horas… Hiro se despertaría dentro de un par de horas y pedirían la cena. ¿Qué podía hacer mientras tanto? No quería volver a dormir y seguir soñando. Podía acomodar sus cosas en el cuarto de invitados donde dormiría a partir de entonces, pero no tenía ganas. Con solo mirar las cajas y pensar en abrirlas le entraban ganas de gemir.

No tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas de nada. Nada le parecía importante…

Vio su sintetizador. Su ordenador donde guardaba sus melodías… Vio lo que él hacía. Vio la música…

De un salto se acercó a sus cosas y lo montó todo. Enchufó los cascos y se los puso, para no despertar a Hiro. Tomó aire, lo soltó lentamente y sus dedos empezaron a deslizarse por el teclado…

Shuichi sonrió escuchando las notas, la música que él estaba improvisando. Notando un calor en su interior que borraba de un soplido todo su dolor y malestar. Notando su corazón latir con alegría. Tatareando suavemente a la par que la melodía. Sintiendo como su corazón se sincronizaba como el eco de un tambor con el redoble de fondo del sintetizador.

La música expresaba tristeza, ira, rencor… Pero estaba _viva_. Viva dentro de él.

Y mientras siguiera tocando; mientras siguiera componiendo; mientras siguiera cantando; mientras que la música siguiera en él, Shuichi estaría vivo. Shuichi volvería a ser el Shuichi de antaño.

Lágrimas cayeron por su rostro mientras su suave voz seguía tarareando. Lágrimas caían entre sonrisas… Lágrimas como notas musicales.

Por largos momentos Shuichi Shindo olvidó todo lo que le había pasado y volvía ser feliz.

Aunque sabía que cuando la música parase y se hiciera el silencio, volvería a estar roto. Y ya no podría llorar… ni estar feliz.

* * *

**1 Spoiler del tomo 11: **Yoshiki es el hermano travesti de Yuki Kitazawa. Acompaña a Shu de vuelta a Japón después de su casi debut en NY para, según él (o ella, no sé muy bien como referirme a Yoshiki) para llevarse el fantasma de su hermano. Se disfrazó de Yuki y le dio a Eiri un trauma de caballo… Pero ayudó bastante. (Adoro a Yoshiki)

**_N de A:_** _Lo sé, los he hecho esperar para un cap algo de relleno. Solo me gusta al escena de Shuichi al final el resto… Profu no me está ayudando nada ¬¬ Y creó que hasta el cuarto cap la cosa no avanzará mucho. Ténganme paciencia, ahora con al facultad me es imposible actualizar rápido (Si ya era lenta antes imagínense ahora…)_

_¡Gracias por los reviews! (No puedo contestarlos ahora y lo siento muchísimo, pero es que me caigo del sueño y si me espero no voy a publicar hasta el lunes que viene) A la gente le está gustando el Shu malvado XDDD Es muy divertido de escribir, pero cuesta la misma vida que no se descontrole. ¡ARIGATOU A TODOS! Intentaré no decepcionarles._


	4. Capítulo 3: Spiral Dance

_**Disclaimer: **Oh, no. "**Gravitation**" no es mío. Pueden dar gracias a ello._

**_Advertencias:_** _Alguna conducta no muy recomendable y spoiler del último tomo._

**_Agradecimientos:_** _A Karol por betearlo ¡Eres un sol!_

**_Dedicatoria:_** _A Pandy-chan n.n Porque sé que es la que más paciencia me tiene con esta historia y porque su review fue borrado en uno de esos problemas con el servidor (Pero no te preocupes linda, lo llegué a leer aunque no pudiera contestártelo)_

**Capítulo 3: Spiral Dance.**

En menos de tres días K había conseguido otro contrato para Bad Luck en otra conocida discográfica. Y Suguru ya les estaba atosigando con ponerse a trabajar.

Tanto a Hiroshi, como a Shuichi les gusto desde un primer momento su nuevo lugar de trabajo. Los trataban muy bien y parecían contentos de tenerlos con ellos. Cierto que el equipo no era tan bueno como el que pudiera tener N-G, reina de la alta tecnología, pero no les importaba. Les hacía recordar sus días de instituto y, como decía Fujisaki, podrían esforzarse más potenciando todo su talento.

-¿Empezamos con las melodías, Nakano?- Pidió el peliverde. –Tengo los bosquejos de una…

-Suguru, el otro día compuse una melodía- Interrumpió suavemente Shuichi –La he estado retocando y me gustaría que la escuchases y la mejorases.

Hiro y Suguru lo miraron sorprendido. Desde que el más pequeño se había unido al grupo, Shuichi les había pasado prácticamente toda la tarea de componer la música para centrarse en las letras. Suguru enseñó bastante bien a Nakano y Shuichi hacía sus aportaciones, pero la música era prácticamente cosa suya.

Cogió la partitura que le ofrecían y tocó. ¡Dios, le encantaba! Se empapó completamente de ella notando como le envolvía y miles de ideas pasaban por su cabeza para hacerla aun más espectacular.

-¡Es muy buena, Shindo¿De verdad quieres que la retoque?

-Claro, porqué tú puedes hacerla fabulosa.

-¡Me encanta¡Ya veras los arreglos que le hago!

-¿No es un estilo algo diferente del que tocáis?- Enjuició K.

-Vamos a grabar un nuevo disco, podemos variar un poco ¿ne?- Comentó contento Hiroshi, mientras estudiaba una copia de la partitura y veía como hacerle los arreglos de guitarra. –Además, la gente se aburrirá de nosotros si siempre hacemos lo mismo. Lo que me extraña es que hayas vuelto a las melodías, Shu. Creía que te gustaba más hacer las letras.

-Y me gusta más hacer las letras. Pero como bien dices, podemos variar de vez en cuando. Además, echaba de menos el sintetizador.

Tuvieron que dejar la conversación cuando Suguru arrastro al cantante a su lado para comentarle uno por uno los cambios que estaba haciendo. Era raro verlo tan entusiasmado y… expresivo. Realmente si a alguien le había venido bien irse de N-G era al teclista. Se le notaba más relajado y contento, como si pudiera expresarse sin temor a meter la pata. La sombra de su primo era un gran peso que Suguru había soportado en silencio sin que nadie viera, ni el mismísimo Touma, cuanto lo estresaba.

Hiro se quedó pensativo mirando a sus dos compañeros. Los cambios, pensaba, eran poco perceptibles, pero ahí estaban. Suguru seguía pareciendo Suguru, pero uno más feliz. Y Shuichi… ¿Qué era Shuichi? Cuando lo veía, no sabía a quien estaba viendo. Por que era su mejor amigo, seguía siéndolo, pero era un Shuichi distinto. Desde la noche en que su amigó se hizo pedazos en sus brazos, sabía que Shu no volvería a ser igual y no lo era… Pero después de esos días también notó que si lo era.

Era complicado. Shuichi había cambiado en muchos aspectos de su personalidad. Ya no estaba siempre riendo (en realidad no lo había escuchado reírse) y sus sonrisas se habían vuelto suaves y poco frecuentes. Pero Hiro sentía que algunas partes de Shuichi seguían ahí. Seguía siendo su amigo, seguía siendo un cantante, seguía siendo Shindo. Pero no igual.

"Eran los trozos"- Pensó, comprendiéndolo al fin. –"Aunque Shuichi esté roto, sigue teniendo los trozos de su alma"

-¡Ven, Nakano! Tenemos que ver si aquí quedaría bien un solo de guitarra- Le llamó Fujisaki. Y Hiro se levantó y fue hacia ellos, llegando a la conclusión de que existen diferentes cambios. Cambios normales, en nuestro estado de animo, que nos hacen seguir siendo nosotros mismos. Y cambios que llegan hondo, que calan y que no se pueden controlar.

Shuichi se balanceaba entre esos dos tipos de cambio. Y Hiroshi no podía ayudarlo. Era una batalla que debía librar solo. Hiro tan solo esperaba que el desenlace no fuera un nuevo cambio, uno a peor...

Cogió su guitarra y de ella salió una nota aguda, larga…quizás algo amarga...

* * *

-Bueno¿cuándo nos vais a contar lo que pasa?- Preguntó K. Hiro le dio un sorbo a su lata y estiró sus piernas.

Shuichi se había ido en el descanso para hablar con el técnico de sonido y Fujisaki y su manager aprovecharon la ocasión para interrogarle.

-No tengo nada que contar.

-¡Vamos, Nakano! Dejamos N-G sin ninguna explicación y Shindo está totalmente cambiado. Apenas sonríe y sus movimientos son tan… pausados. ¡No parece él¿Qué le ha pasado?- Exclamó el más joven.

-No os lo voy a contar. No es cosa mía, sino de Shu.

-¿Tiene que ver con Yuki?

-¿A ti que te parece?- Gruñó molesto ante el recuerdo de ese tipo.

-¡Pues que es lógico que sea por él! Shuichi vive contigo y no ha hablado de él en días. ¡Y solo Eiri puede dejarlo tan deprimido!

-Es mucho más¿no?- Dijo K extremadamente serio. –No es que solo este "deprimido" esta totalmente devastado y cambiado.

Hiro asintió levemente.

-Y vosotros solo veis su mejor estado. Cuando Shu se concentra en la música se siente mejor. Por eso está trabajando tanto. Pero nuestro antiguo Shuichi no está. Lo que veis ahora es la otra cara de la moneda. Le han dado la vuelta.

"Sí"- Pensó –"Vosotros no lo habéis visto sentado en un rincón con la mirada perdida por horas. No lo habéis visto sin dormir más de cinco horas en todos estos días e incapaz de cerrar los ojos. No lo habéis visto vomitar cuando sus nervios no pueden más… No lo habéis visto totalmente hundido. Yo si"

-¡¿Pero que le ha hecho Eiri para que esté así?!

-No me preguntéis más, por favor. No voy a deciros nada más.

-¿Es que no confiáis en nosotros?- Preguntó Suguru con voz dolida.

-No es eso, Fujisaki- Oyeron a sus espaldas. –Es que no quiero que me tengáis pena.

Shuichi se encontraba a sus espaldas, mirándolos con una expresión neutra. Sus ojos estaban algo oscurecidos y podría decirse que hasta molestos.

-Dejad de molestar a Hiro y volvamos al trabajo.- Ordenó abriendo la puerta del estudio y esperando a que un avergonzado y ligeramente intimidado Suguru y un resignado K entraran. Hiroshi tiró su lata a la papelera y antes de cruzar palmeó ligeramente el hombro de Shuichi y le dio un beso en la frente para que relajara su ceño fruncido.

Shuichi cerró la puerta a su espalda, dispuesto a dejar que su mente solo se concentrara en la música, que actuaba como bálsamo y calmante de su dolor.

* * *

-Hiro… ¿Cómo soy ahora?

El pelirrojo apartó la vista de su guitarra y lo miró perplejo. Estaban en su casa y ya habían cenado. Él se había puesto a practicar con su guitarra la nueva melodía y Shuichi veía la tele sin la voz, completamente ausente. Pero no podía decir que no entendía esa pregunta que estaba tan fuera de lugar.

-Eres Shuichi.- Contestó con un suspiro. –Pero un Shuichi cambiado.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-No, no lo es.

-¿Entonces porqué siento que está todo mal?

-Shu…- Hiro dejó la guitarra y se sentó a su lado. –Dime que es lo que te preocupa.

-Me he dado cuenta de que puedo ser muy retorcido. He tenido pensamientos crueles y he deseado llevarlos a cabo. El día que vine aquí te dije "Quiero que sufra"… En realidad quiero que sufran… pero ya llevo cinco días viviendo contigo y no he hecho nada… solo tirar del hilo.

-¿Tirar del hilo?

-Yuki y yo siempre hemos tenido un maldito estira y afloja. Cuando uno se alejaba el otro iba. Yo estoy tirando del hilo… ¿y que haré cuando llegue el momento?

-Te lo dije. Haz lo que quieras… Estará bien.

-¿Aunque me comporte como un hijo de puta?

-¿Y como se han portado contigo, Shu? El ojo por ojo no es algo de lo que arrepentirse cuando se lo merecen de verdad. Además, no estás involucrando a terceros; así que por una vez en la vida no te preocupes por lo que está bien y lo que esta mal _moralmente_ y haz lo que te haga sentir mejor a ti.

-¿Y haga lo que haga… no te pareceré despreciable?

-Nunca. Tira del hilo y cuando llegue el momento…

-…lo cortaré.

Hiroshi lo miró con cariño, sabiendo que con esa conversación la conciencia de Shuichi se había quedado más libre para actuar a su antojo. Guardó su guitarra con cuidado, apagó la televisión y le tendió la mano al chico para que se levantara del suelo.

-Venga, que es tarde. Vamos a dormir.- Pero Shuichi negó.

-Me quedaré un rato, no tengo sueño. Además quiero comenzar a trabajar en la letra para la música que compuse.

El guitarrista, resignado a no conseguir que las ojeras de Shuichi desaparecieran un poco, le dio las buenas noches.

Delante de su libreta de canciones y con el portaminas en la mano el cantante se debatía por escribir. ¡Tenía la canción en su cabeza, la tenía! Pero cuando intentaba sacarlas las imágenes de ese maldito DVD le invadían impidiendo escribir una sola silaba con su temblorosa mano. Claro, es normal que lo recordará ya que su música siempre se basaba en sus sentimientos. Pero más que inspirarlo le bloqueaban.

Necesitaba bajar ese mal trago que le atenazaba la garganta; expulsar esa maldita sensación de su cuerpo; encontrar una alivio (aunque fuera momentáneo) a su ansiedad. Necesitaba que su cerebro generara endorfinas a mansalva para que la mano dejara de temblarle y pudiera concentrarse en su amada música.

Tragar… Expulsar… sentirse aliviado…

Shuichi se fue a la cocina; abrió el frigorífico y sacó todo lo comestible que había para tragárselo con voracidad. Por la mañana tendría que reponer todo lo que se estaba comiendo. Con cada bocado notaba como si su ansiedad se concentrara en su estomago para abandonar el resto de su cuerpo. Cuando ya no pudo más y la barriga le dolía bastante recogió la cocina dejándola impoluta y se fue para el baño. Abrió el grifo, levantó la tapa del inodoro y, con el ruido del agua para tapar sus guturales ruidos del oído de Hiroshi (lo último que quería era despertarlo y preocuparlo) introdujo dos dedos en su boca hasta casi alcanzar la garganta. Las arcadas vinieron de inmediato.

Estaba, literalmente, vomitando su ansiedad. Y cuando terminó sintió esa ligera oleada de tranquilidad que le quedó ese día después de vomitar en el aparcamiento. Era un alivio pasajero, pero eficaz.

Se enjuagó la boca y cerró el grifo. Volvió a la sala, a sentarse delante de su cuaderno y a escribir con total concentración. **(1)**

**

* * *

**

-Señor Shindo, debería descansar más.- Le recriminaba la maquilladora de los estudios de televisión aplicando una tercera capa de cubre ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

-¡Shuichi se ha pasado la noche en vela componiendo la canción que cantarán después en el programa!- Exclamaba K contentísimo. -¡No pensé que lo conseguirías tan pronto¡Esto hace que demos el adelanto del nuevo disco mucho antes y consigamos mayor publicidad!

-¿Pero estáis seguros de esto¡No hemos ensayado la canción!- Decía Suguru bastante inseguro. -¡Ni siquiera la he escuchado!

-Don't worry!- Gritó K, sin ver problemas al asunto. –Estos últimos días nos hemos dedicado únicamente a ensayar la melodía, así que por tu parte y por la de Nakano no habrá problema. Y Shuichi me asegura de que sabrá estar a la altura¿ne, Shuichi-kun?- Preguntó acariciándole la mejilla con el cañón de su mágnum.

-Sí, K-san. ¿Te importaría apartarte? Molestas a Inoue-san para que termine de maquillarme.- Dijo calmadamente a su manager.

-No se preocupe, ya prácticamente he acabado.

-Creo que desde que dejamos N-G no te he oído cantar.- Comentó Fujisaki mientras su maquillador le daba permiso para levantarse de la silla.

-Es verdad, Shu. Hasta ahora solo te has dedicado a los arreglos de la música.- Habló el guitarrista.

Cualquier cosa que el pelirosa pudiera haber dicho murió cuando una bola hiperquinética con un peluche de un conejo rosa en la cabeza se abalanzo contra su cuerpo, tirándolo al suelo.

-¡SHU-CHAN¡Kumagoro está contento de verte no da¡Y yo también!

-Hola, Sakuma-san.- Saludó con esfuerzo al ser aplastado por el hombre. -¿Qué hace aquí?

-Ryu-chan ha venido a grabar una entrevista sobre su nueva película ahora que ha venido una temporada de visita a Japón. **(2)** ¿Y Shu-chan?

-Nosotros venimos a un programa de música para hablar de nuestro nuevo disco y a cantar nuestro primer single.

-¡Oh, Ryu-chan quiere ver a Shu-chan cantar na no da! Por cierto, Kumagoro está muy enfadado contigo, no da. No le contaste que habías dejado N-G.

-Gomen, Kumagoro-san.- Dijo Shuichi poniéndose de pie con el otro aun agarrado a su cuello. –Fue por asuntos personales.

-¿Te has enfadado con Touma-chan¿Por qué?

-Seguchi es su amigo, Sakuma-san. Pero no el mío.- Uno de los empleados entro avisando que Bad Luck debía ir ya al plató. -Si me disculpa…

Shuichi se fue hacia la puerta seguido de sus compañeros. Ryuichi lo vio irse con un semblante serio.

-¿Qué le ha pasado, K?

-Yuki Eiri. Pero no sé exactamente que le ha hecho.

-Ha cambiado… Habrá que ver como es ese cambio. Vamos a verle cantar.

Las preguntas que le hicieron a Bad Luck antes de que les tocara cantar fueron insidiosas. Los rumores de por que habían dejado N-G Records eran varios, así como algunos chismes sobre sus relaciones personales. Al parecer la prensa había oído que ya no vivía con Yuki… Todas las preguntas que no tuvieran nada que ver con el CD fueron despachadas de forma cortante aunque cortés por el vocalista. Shuichi estaba tan serio y formal que la presentadora se sentía desorientada.

Muchos agradecieron cuando llego el momento de cantar.

-Vamos a ser testigos en primicia del primer single del nuevo disco de Bad Luck, que saldrá a la venta en seis meses. Al parecer abarcaran un estilo ligeramente distinto al que han tratado hasta ahora. La canción se llama "**_Confesiones a Dios_**" **(3)**

La música comenzó a sonar a manos de Hiroshi y Suguru. Triste, pero con fuerza. Con intervalos a veces suaves que cambiaban a rápidos y violentos. Shuichi suspiró y su voz salió libre, suave y hermosa. Ryuchi y K lo observaban desde bastidores.

_**Dios, perdóname  
Ya no puedo ir al cielo  
He dado mi alma  
A demonios que la han corrompido.  
Fue culpa mía  
No quise ver la verdad  
Dios, perdóname  
Voy a ir de cabeza al infierno.**_

Todo el plató se quedó estático al escuchar al cantante. Ryuichi y K habían temido en secreto que la voz de Shu, como tantas otras veces que se peleaba con Yuki, fuera un fiasco. Pero, a diferencia de todo pronostico, Shuichi cantaba como nunca. Su alma estaba puesta en cada nota y en cada sílaba.

-Sigue brillando…- Murmuró Sakuma. –Aunque ha cambiado en todo, aunque esté en ese estado… Brilla igual…

-Está a tu altura.- Dijo K impresionado y satisfecho. –Puede separar todo su mundo de la música, envolverse en ella y que nada más entre y lo estropeé. Te ha alcanzado, Ryu.

-Sí… es fabuloso.

_**Antes no conocía que era el dolor  
No conocía la maldad  
Pero conocí a unos demonios**_

_**Solo sabían herir  
Poco a poco y sin que me diera cuenta  
Hasta que solo quedaron pedazos de mí**_

_**  
Caí en un baile en espiral  
Sin parar de dar vueltas  
Me he perdido a mi mismo  
Me he dejado arrastrar  
El odio me ha llenado por completo**_

_**  
¡Oh, Dios, lo siento!  
Pero ya he tomado mi decisión.  
Voy a pecar  
Voy a vengarme  
De todo el dolor  
De todo este tiempo  
¡Oh, Dios, lo siento!**_

_**Ya no podré ir al cielo  
Voy a convertirme en un demonio**_

Hiro y Suguru solo podían dar todo lo que podían de sí mismos, dejándose envolver por la voz de Shuichi, que los acogía en ese rincón fuera de todo el mundo exterior. Eran músicos… Amaban la música… Todo Bad Luck se volcó por completo. A eso inducía esa preciosa voz cargada de sentimientos, que sobrecogía a todos los presentes.

_**  
Tú, que nos amas sin motivo  
Tú, el que siempre nos querrá**_

_**Tú, a quien siempre acudimos  
En nuestros peores momentos  
Nunca diré que me has abandonado  
Fui yo el que no quiso ver las señales  
Perdóname Dios, por que voy a pecar  
Perdóname Dios, por no arrepentirme por ello.**_

_**  
¡Oh, Dios, lo siento!  
Pero ya he tomado mi decisión.  
Voy a pecar  
Voy a vengarme  
De todo el dolor  
De todo este tiempo  
¡Oh, Dios, lo siento!**_

_**Ya no podré ir al cielo  
Voy a convertirme en un demonio **_

No pude poner la otra mejilla  
Esa también estaba sangrando  
No pude intentar volver a amar  
Mi corazón no responde a ello

_**  
¡Oh, Dios, lo siento!  
Pero ya he tomado mi decisión.  
Voy a pecar  
Voy a vengarme  
De todo el dolor  
De todo este tiempo  
¡Oh, Dios, lo siento!**_

_**Ya no podré ir al cielo  
Voy a convertirme en un demonio **_

Solo ayúdame para que mi odio  
No alcance a terceros  
Para no perderme por completo  
No llores por mí, no lo merezco  
Pero tampoco llores por ellos

Cuando la música y la voz cesaron, el plató entero cayó en un estruendoso aplauso. Algunos hasta lloraban sin saber porqué.

Pero nadie se había dado cuenta de que el primer single de Bad Luck encerraba una advertencia. O una amenaza.

**(1)** Sip, lo que ha llevado a cabo Shu es una conducta bulímica. Es muy típico que los bulímicos sigan siempre unos pasos, como limpiar la cocina o abrir el grifo del agua antes de levantar la tapa del vater. Lo de la liberación de endorfinas al vomitar también es cierto. Sip, acabo de volver a Shu bulímico; ya pueden ponerse a apedrearme.

**(2) Spoiler:** Ryuichi, en el manga, se va a trabajar como actor a NY disolviéndose por completo Nittle Grasper. Pero todos sabemos que Ryu-chan es un culo inquieto que va y viene de una punta del planeta a otra XD

**(3)** Ok, admito que esa abominación de canción es obra mía. Me gusta la idea de que Shu se exprese a través de sus canciones pero yo siempre he sido patética para hacer una rima y mucho más para que lleve musicalidad, así que pido que hagan el INMENSO esfuerzo de imaginar que la letra, en japonés, rima. Y más aun, que algo así puede ser número uno en las listas.

**_N de A:_** _No, no hay excusa para un atraso tan grande. Este cap lleva escrito eones, pero no me gusta actualizar si no tengo algo del siguiente cap hecho. Y realmente el cap 4 se me está resistiendo como él solo. Tengo un bloqueo enorme y no quería hacerles esperar aun más, así que subo este e intentaré ganar la pelea contra el siguiente cap._

_Eso no quiere decir que vaya dejar estancado el fic. Si existe un fic que no dejaría estancado es este. Además, Pandy-chan ya se encargará de cargarme las pilas si se me ocurre solo pensarlo XDDDD_

_El cap no me gusta demasiado. Entre que la canción me quedó horrenda y no pasa nada interesante (No sale ni Yuki)… Pero necesitaba afianzar un poco el estado psicológico de Shu antes de continuar y como se encuentra dividido entre su odio y lo bueno que es (y como va ganando su odio)_

_¡Muchas gracias por los review! Como en el cap anterior no los contesté voy hacerlo todos juntos, esto será largo XDDD_

**_Review_** **_Cap 2: _**

_-**Shune: **Es que yo soy una persona muy malvada, por eso hago esas cosas XDD. ¡Oh, yo tampoco soy fan de que Yuki sea follado por Touma! (Pero si Touma tiene gravado "uke" en la frente) pero es que el Megamix es así… Murakami, que está grillada U.U ¡Gracias pro el revi!_

_-**angelligth23:** ¡Evil Shu RLZ! XDD Bah, Yuki pro no saber lo que tiene lo va apagar caro. ¡Gracias y Jya ne!_

_-**judi-chan: **Muchas gracias pro los elogios, creo que no los merezco U//.//U ¡Yuki sufrirá, oh seh! Muajuajuajua. Yo también estoy contenta con un Shu defendiendo su dignidad, para variar._

_-**Diora** **Whiten:** jajaja, eres un cielo por todas los piropos que me dices (Exageras) Intento dentro de lo que cabe controlar el lenguaje vulgar, no me gusta escribirlo, pero en este fic pega mucho :P Shu esta poniendo ya su cerebro (y yo también) para su venganza XDD ¡Gracias por todo!_

_-**angel** **of frienship:** Muchas gracias, no merezco tus aplausos U.U_

_-**Hohenheim** **MX:** Infinitas gracias por el revi. Tranqui, que a mi también me gusta el nc-17 XDD (soy una pervert) Seguramente el fic tenga algo de eso, pero no lo aseguro porque escribiendo lemon soy patética U.U_

_-**Anniky:** Eso es porque de cada cinco palabras que digo tres son palabrotas; tengo una practica con los tacos increíble XDD. Eres demasiado buena, no lo hago tan bien U.U Ok, ok, quizás si eh sido bastante mala con Yuki¡Pero Touma también va a recibir! xD_

_-**DarkLady-Ira:** Oh, a K puedes morderle todas las orejas que quieras XD (aunque cuidado con su mágnum) Ryuichi ya ha salido y Noriko no sé si sacarla o no, me gusta mucho para no hacerlo ¿pero donde la meto¡Gracias por dejar coment!_

_-**cecilia:** Tranquila, soy una chica, no te has equivocado xDD Me alegro de que el fic te guste, aunque inspirada no estoy últimamente U.U_

_-**Sevelly:** ¡Muchísimas gracias por todo lo que has dicho, me has hecho sentir buena escritora y todo! No te niego que lo que has dicho sobre los remix es una verdad como un templo, a mi en realidad no me gustan mucho ninguno. Pero deberás de reconocerme que los remix son más bien de cachondeo y en cambio los Megamix son mucho más serios… Y cuando algo es serio se lo toma seriamente al igual que cuando algo es de broma no se lo toma tan seriamente._

_-**Sakuya:** Muchas gracias. Me gusta mucho poner a Shu defendiendo su dignidad, para variar un poco XD_

_-**InA-SaN:** ¡Yeah, Shuichi es MALO! Y es genial ponerlo así XD ¡Arigato!_

_-**Randa1:** Eres un amor por querer tomarte tantas molestias con mi fic, pero tranquila, aunque la pag se fuera a la porra yo tengo copias de seguridad en mi ordenador. Si quieres te las paso (Y me encantaría ver esa carátula que quieres hacerle)_

_-**AoshMi** **SeshLin: **Que me voy a ofender de que digas que tengo una mente retorcida, si es verdad y estoy orgullosa de ello XD Tranqui, en cuanto me ponga a hacer maldades te invito :P La pag con el megamix panda en ingles te la paso por reply, ok? ¬¬UU Que en no se ve._

**_Review_** **_Cap 3:_**

_**-Hohenheim MX: **Gracias por la paciencia que me tienes U.U Soy una tardona, lo sé. Creo que el fic está cogiendo un ritmo muy lento XO Pero no me sale de otra forma, intentaré arreglarlo. La verdad, no se si Yoshiki era travesti o transexual porque lo de la operación no lo dejan muy claro (Creo que está operado de arriba pero no de abajo xD)_

_-**DarkLady-Ira:** ¡Gracias por el apoyo, lo necesito! ;.; Touma lo va a pasar mal con la reacción de Yuki y con más cosas. La verdad que el Shu del final me quedo muy triste U.U _

_-**Anniky: **Si es que el Panda te deja fatal U.U ¡Sí, aquí empieza la fiesta! Si quieres unirte dando ideas esto está abierto n.n ¡Intentaré ponerme las pilas, en serio! Al fin y al cabo, os lo merecéis por esperar tanto._

_-**aitsuki:** ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que no lo hayas pasado mal esperando la continuación U.U Soy muy lenta, lo sé._

_-**Nathari: **¡Dios, eres un encanto! Me conmueve que mi fic te haga gritar TxT seh, Yoshiki es genial y Rage la puñetera caña XDD (aunque cansina como ella sola xD Pero al ser tan friki se le perdona) Siento hacerte esperar tanto T.T por gente como tú vale la pena pelearse a golpes con mi inspiración XD_

_-**Cathy-chan:** ¡Oh, yo también amo al Shu-evil! No es que Yuki sea el malo y se tenga que volver bueno, es al revés, Shu es el malo y por mucho que Yuki cambie no va a dejar de serlo (¿oh si? XD) ¡Gracias por tu coment!_

_-**shushlina:** Siento tardar tanto U.U Gracias por esperar. ¡Shu malo es el mejor¿Le hacemos un club de fans? XDDç_

_-**lorena:** Doble abrazo para ti, linda. Si, Yuki es un bastardo ¬¬ Si fuera por mi hubiera recibido un par de buenas hostias hace mucho tiempo. ¡Mi pobre Shu, que lo aguanta! T.T_

_-**hitohru-shu: **¡Muchas gracias por tu coment! TxT me emociona. ¡Yo de la novela de Gravi solo eh encontrado el prologo traducido¿Dónde puedo encontrarla entera? A mi el Panda también me dejó fatal, este fic es para quitarme ese mal sabor de boca U.U_

_-**Evelyn: **¡LO SIENTO! Tienes toda la razón en todo lo que me has dicho, yo también pienso que la espera es un horror. Pero no es la falta de tiempo (que también U.U) sino la de inspiración. El bloqueo que tengo es enorme U.U Sé que no es una buena excusa, pero es la verdad. No merezco que digas que soy tu autora favorita, primero porque no soy tan buena y segundo porque realmente no tengo consideración con los que me leen._


End file.
